This invention relates generally to hospital stretchers that are mounted upon wheels, for use in transporting a patient between his bed and an operating room or the like.
It is well known to those working the particular field, that in transfering a patient between a bed and a wheeled stretcher, the stretcher is brought closely alongside the bed and its wheels braked so the patient can then be lifted by hospital attendants or nurses in order to be carried across the gap between the bed and stretcher. This requires one or more persons who are strong enough so as to be able to carry the patent across the gap, so that this situation is accordingly in need of an improvement.